This invention in general relates to a cable adaptor assembly or arrangement that can be used to adapt any type of electric power plug to a similar voltage and amperage socket that is of a distinct configuration.
Modern electrical plugs and sockets may have any one of several configurations for any particular voltage, amperage or phase. That is, for a 220 volt, 20 amp plug, there are at least two configurations of plug and socket, including as an example a straight-inserted plug and socket and a twist-inserted plug and socket. There may also be several configurations of straight and twist locks. For lower levels of electrical power, such as common household current and voltage, adaptors are known that adapt a three-pronged plug having a ground prong into a two-plug socket. These type of adaptors do not really adapt a particular configuration of plug to a distinct configuration of socket, but merely eliminate the safety prong on a particular plug. Problems arise with this type of adaptor since they are in essence a small electric plug that fits onto the end of the plug that is to be adapted. Since they are small and fit over the plug that is to be adapted, they are often difficult to work with. In addition, the electrical plug members are left exposed and when stored may be bent or damaged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable adaptor arrangement that can be utilized to adapt any configuration of plug or socket to a corresponding plug or socket of the same voltage, amperage and phase.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a cable adaptor arrangement in which the plug members will be protected while the device is being stored.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a cable adaptor arrangement in which the adaptor member is relatively long, thus being easy to work with and acting as an electrical extension cord.